


Force-Using Wonder Woman vs. Blue Three

by beautifullights



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, F/F, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Friendship, Lesbian Jessika Pava, Lesbian Rey, Sparring, Wingman Finn, Wrestling, oh no she's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/pseuds/beautifullights
Summary: Thanks so much to Cognomen for hosting the SWWA Gift Exchange 2017! This gift is for smaragdbird, for the prompts Jessika Pava/Rey and slice of life/banter. I hope you enjoy it!





	Force-Using Wonder Woman vs. Blue Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



> Thanks so much to Cognomen for hosting the SWWA Gift Exchange 2017! This gift is for smaragdbird, for the prompts Jessika Pava/Rey and slice of life/banter. I hope you enjoy it!

Rey lowers her staff, lifts the blindfold, pulls out an earplug, and gives Finn a hand up. “You’re all right?” she asks. “I’m sorry about that last blow. I didn’t mean to hit you straight on your back like that.”

“Rey!” Finn laughs. “I’ve been healed for months now. I’m fine.” He nods to where Jess is sitting on the ring of benches against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest, keeping score for their sparring match. “You should take on the real champ, though.”

Rey turns her back to Jess in order to give Finn a private glare while she ostensibly straightens her vest.

Finn gives Rey his best shit-eating grin. 

Rey glares harder. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jess snorts. “Fight a Jedi?”

“I’m not a Jedi yet—” Rey protests. 

Jess ignores this. “You just landed Finn blindfolded and earplugged, and he’s at least twice your size.”

Finn looks Rey up and down. “An extra half, maybe, but not twice. That’s solid muscle there, and plenty of it. Jess, your name’s still up on the board, right? Highest sparring score?” He squints at the display. Sure enough, there’s Jessika Pava, Blue Three at the top of the pilots’ list, three points above Finn, Red Seven.

Jess flaps a hand at him. “No fucking way! I don’t have the Force.”

“Well.” Finn heaves a gusty sigh. “That’s too bad.”

Rey narrows her eyes at Finn. “It’s ok,” she says. “We don’t have to spar, Jess. If you don’t think you can do it—”

“Oh, you fight _dirty_ ,” Jess says, impressed. “I don’t believe it. The Jedi girl—”

“I’m neither a Jedi nor a girl!” Rey snaps.

Jess stops and stares at her. “Right,” she says. “The Force-using woman. The Force-using fifty-seventh wonder of the galaxy, who will flatten my ass before I even get in a hit.”

Rey determinedly does not think about Jess’ ass.

Jess cracks her knuckles and steps down into the ring. “I’m so in. Finn, you wanna ref? Make sure this one doesn’t cheat.” And then she— _shit shit shit shit shit,_ Rey thinks. _This is so not a good idea._ Jess strips her shirt off in one fluid motion, leaving only a short fitted black top beneath it.

Rey sends one last pleading glance at Finn.

With a bountiful smile, Finn shakes her hand. “Thanks for a great fight, Force-using-wonder-woman. I look forward to watching this match.”

_No no no no no oh Force this is such a bad idea why did I agree—_

“You are putting those things in again, right?” Jess motions to the blindfold and earplugs. “And maybe tying your hands behind your back?”

“She’d still beat you,” Finn calls as he settles onto a bench and kicks out his feet in front of him.

“I know," Jess nods. "But at least I’d get in a hit or two before the match was over.”

Rey fits the earplugs back into her ears, ignoring their continued bantering. She slips the blindfold over her head—and oh, right, this is so much easier. Now there’s no chance of getting distracted by the slight bounce in Jess’ breasts as she shakes her limbs out, warming up for their bout.

Except, of course, for the fact that she knows said breasts are there, and can imagine them in vivid holographic detail, and can even sense them in the Force.

_Shut up, brain._

Anyway.

Finn grabs the tiny mic that syncs to Rey’s earplugs so she can hear him through the soundproofed material. “Take your positions,” he says. “One more step to your right, Rey—there, that’s it. Ready yourselves.” He pauses. _“Attack.”_

Rey senses the energy in Jess’ punch just before she strikes. It’s all too easy to use the momentum to flip her over—wait, nope, that was a feint, and Jess’ weight is still centered, allowing her to pull Rey off-balance, twisting her arm behind her back. Rey snaps out of her grip and grabs for Jess’ shoulders, toppling her down to the mat.

Jess does not topple. Every move Rey makes, Jess is there already, wiry and _strong_ , faster and more aggressive than any other fighter Rey’s sparred with so far. She doesn’t pull punches.

Good. Rey doesn’t either. She gets a knee on Jess’ back, pins her wrists to the mat, and counts out loud. Jess struggles beneath her, breathing hard.

“End match!” Finn calls. “Point to Rey.”

Rey kneels up on the mat and tugs off the blindfold and earplugs again. “You all right?”

“Am I all right?” Jess asks, slightly dazed. “Um. Yes. I am. Okay. Are we. Doing this again?”

This close, the tight bow of Jess’ mouth is— _no no no._ Rey grabs the ear of her mental self and gives her a rough shake. _Focus._

Rey shrugs. “Do you want to?”

Jess blinks at her. “Yeah,” she says at last. She clambers to her feet, brushes herself off, and squares up again. “I do. Are you still in?”

In answer, Rey slides the blindfold down again and slips the earplugs in.

“Take your positions,” Finn says. “Ready yourselves. _Attack.”_

This fight is even closer than the last. Jess, realizing now that a single attack is easy for Rey to sense, goes for a multipronged approach. She coordinates her kicks and punches, following every pair of blows with another, coming from an entirely different angle. Rey spins in place, guessing and sensing where Jess will be next. Before long, she’s grinning from ear to ear, grappling Jess down to the floor with nothing but raw strength. Jess kicks up from beneath her, but Rey knows by now to avoid both that and the blow to her ear. She grabs Jess into a chokehold, presses her down to the mat, and counts out loud.

“End match!” Finn calls again. “Point to Rey.”

Rey lets go immediately, shoves the blindfold half off her face, and pulls out an earplug.

Jess spins around and sits up, rubbing her arm.

“Sorry,” Rey pants. “I didn’t mean to strike so hard on that one. Did I hurt you?”

“You’re fine,” Jess laughs. “That’s wrestling. I haven’t taken a hit in a long time.”

“You should ice it, or something.”

“Eh.” Jess shrugs. It—does things. To her shirt. And other things. Rey blinks. “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Rey manages. She stumbles up, takes the other earplug out, and pulls off the blindfold. “I’m—”

“Flight sim’s open.” Finn waves at her, halfway out the door. “I’m going to take a turn. You guys are getting lunch together now?”

Rey’s fingers stretch towards him. _Don’t leave,_ she mouths.

 _You can do this,_ he thinks at her through the Force. _I thought you wanted a moment alone to talk to her. I didn't want to get in the way._

Rey busies herself with putting the earplugs and mic back into their case, looking away from Jess. _Please,_ she says.

“Dammit.” Finn scowls at his comm. “Iolo says he’s claiming the sim now for his group of recruits. Can I come have lunch with you two instead?”

 _Thank you,_ Rey says. _Thank you thank you thank you—_

 _Of course,_ Finn says. _No problem._

“So!” Rey grins brightly at Jess. “What’s for lunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated! <3 you all.


End file.
